Te amo
by VkLord
Summary: A sus 36 años, Mycroft Holmes es uno de las personas más influyentes de la Diógenes International Coorp. Una persona poderosa y temida... con hielo en el corazón. Hasta que un día cualquiera su vida se cruza con la de alguien especial. Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida amiga Lady Amoran. Y participa en el Rally "The game is on" del foro I am Sherlocked. AU. Angst.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A:** ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí querida Lady Amoran! La cual solicitó un angst Mystrade para su cumpleaños… y yo aquí sufriendo por regalar un angst para un cumpleaños xDDDD ¡ **Muchísimas felicidades! :3**

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** AU. Angst. (T_T)

oOo

 _¡TE AMO!_

El repiqueteo acelerado de unos tacones resonaba por los pasillos de la Diógenes International Coorp. Apenas si eran las siete y media de la mañana, y ella ya estaba nerviosa. El ejercicio diario y la ducha caliente no habían sido suficientes para calmar sus nervios. Se había colocado su mejor traje, ese gris que quedaba ligeramente más alto que el resto, y con aquella blusa que marcaba mejor su figura. Tal vez intentado una vez más que su jefe se fijara en ella, aunque después de tres años aquello parecía una misión imposible. El gran Mycroft Holmes, vicepresidente de la compañía jamás había visto en ella, nada más que una empleada eficiente. Y por supuesto, aquello era solo algo que ella pensaba, pues de sus labios jamás saldría semejante piropo.

Y eso era lo que realmente la ponía nerviosa.

Anthea llevaba el informe de la noche en la mano, había tenido constancia de problemas desde el día anterior, y aquello le había valido el no poder dormir más de tres horas. Había deseado que durante la noche todo se solucionara, pero no había sido así, de hecho había empeorado.

Ahora con el informe en su mano, aquello se había vuelto más real, o al menos tangible. Suficiente para hacerla pararse un segundo en la puerta presidencial del doceavo piso, mirarse el reflejo en el cristal de un cuadro, recolocarse la ropa y tomar una respiración profunda antes de atravesarla.

—Buenos días señor Holmes. — Apenas un ligero movimiento en una ceja le confirma a Anthea que le está escuchando. No puede evitar un pequeño temblor en su mano izquierda mientras deposita el informe en la mesa, mientras Mycroft Holmes sigue revisando otros informes.

Quedarse allí de pie, esperando a que el señor Holmes terminara de revisar aquel informe, se estaba convirtiendo en toda una muestra de autocontrol. Su mirada ya había viajado al menos veinte veces por la multitud de enmarcaciones de premios de la compañía, así como por las fotos de los dueños de esta y por la de la enorme imagen de la reina que parecía clavar su mirada en ella. Y mientras pasaba la mirada de un lado a otro no podía evitar pararse unos segundo a deleitarse con la imagen de su jefe. En lo elegante de su presencia, en el color especial de sus cabellos, en sus grandes manos… _¿serían tan suaves como parecían?_

—Despídelo. — La voz profunda de Mycroft la atravesó de golpe haciéndola salir de todas sus ensoñaciones.

— ¿Señor?...pero…

Mycroft Holmes dejó el informe sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos muy despacio, demasiado; o eso le pareció a Anthea desde el momento en que esos ojos azules comenzaron a atravesarla; el tiempo parecía transcurrir muy despacio y ella solo era capaz de escuchar cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Dios debía intentar controlarse.

—La cuenta Yamaguchi era la más importante que teníamos esta semana, y "ese" — mordió aquella palabra intentando controlar lo que probablemente era un insulto— la ha perdido. No lo quiero en la compañía.

—Su mujer se puso ayer de parto y tuvo que irse precipitadamente…—en ese momento había perdido un poco la compostura, jamás había intentado contradecir a Mycroft, jamás se hubiera atrevido de no ser de lo injusto de la situación. Johnson había sido desde el primer día un empleado modélico, con una gran proyección en la empresa hacia puestos directivos.

—Su vida no es de mi incumbencia Anthea. Despídelo hoy, o tendrán que ser dos los despidos. — Una sonrisa altiva y una ceja levantada era lo que dejaba la conversación como zanjada.

—Sí, señor. — No tardó nada en abandonar aquel lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de suficiencia de Mycroft, mientras en su cabeza no paraba de gritar una y otra vez _"¡Maldito cabrón insensible!"_

oOo

Los días de Mycroft Holmes pasaban entre informes leídos e informar a sus superiores tanto de éxitos como de fracasos. A sus 36 años, era una de las personas más influyentes de la empresa. Uno de los pocos que se comunicaban directamente con los dueños de la compañía. Él lo sabía, y por supuesto se había encargado de que todo el mundo lo respetara. Incluso que lo temiera. Se podía considerar una de esos lobos solitarios, que no necesitaban de nadie, pero a los que toda la manada intentaba llegar. Como Anthea, que cada vez acudía al trabajo con trajes más llamativos.

Por fortuna, según él, nunca se había interesado realmente por nadie. Los sentimientos solo eran una desventaja, una que te dejaba en los niveles más bajos de cualquier empresa.

Cada mañana, cuando las primeras luces del amanecer despuntaban sobre Londres comenzando a llevarse el frío de la noche, Mycroft Holmes habría los ojos al nuevo día y desconectaba el despertador antes de sonar.

Y cada mañana lo primero que hacía era consultar en su celular toda la información de la que no había tenido constancia durante sus horas de sueño. El mundo jamás dormía a la vez, y siempre ocurrían cosas importantes. Y siempre conseguían que su ceño se frunciera sin siquiera salir de sus sábanas.

Mientras él salía de su cama y acudía a realizar su aseo personal, los sonidos rítmicos de los despertadores ajenos comenzaban a invadirlo todo, eran muchos los hogares que comenzaban a despertar. Acude directamente a ducharse, de manera autómata mientras en su mente repasa una y otra vez la información obtenida, intentando dar con la mejor manera de sacarle provecho para la compañía. Ni siquiera es consciente de mirarse al espejo, aunque por supuesto tuvo que hacerlo para que su pelo acabara tan repeinado.

Un impecable traje negro de tres piezas es el elegido para hoy, uno de esos que es capaz de decirle a cualquiera que él no era cualquiera.

Con paso decidido cada día se asomaba al ventanal de su apartamento, situado en el corazón de Londres, y desde dónde podía observar una gran fracción de la ciudad. Desde allí observaba los primeros movimientos de la ciudad y sonreía sintiéndose superior a los demás.

Cada día a las seis y media de la mañana atravesaba la doble puerta del Starbucks de la esquina; y en apenas cinco minutos ya estaba en un taxi de camino al trabajo, con su Caffe de Filtro Artesanal en su mano y una Focaccia con Jamón y queso Provolone para más tarde.

Y cada día exactamente igual.

oOo

Eran las seis y veinte de la mañana de un jueves cualquiera, cuando Mycroft Holmes entraba por la puerta del Starbucks en busca de su café. Le molestó encontrarse con demasiada gente aquel día, y más cuando tras cinco minutos seguía esperando exactamente en el mismo lugar, _¿Qué demonios ocurría allí?_

— ¿Y ese? El con… ¿Panna?— podía ver la espalda de un hombre delgado al que atendía la camarera. Su pelo era canoso y vestía con tenis, un pantalón vaquero dudosamente limpio y una sudadera de ese color que ni es azul ni verde.

Aquel hombre parecía necesitar saber los ingredientes de todos los tipos de café que vendían allí para poder decidirse, y lo peor es que la camarera lo atendía con una sonrisa encantadora. _¡Oh, por favor!_

—¡Disculpe! Algunos tenemos trabajo. — su voz retumbó con autoridad en aquel lugar, todo el mundo se giró a observarlo. Él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a aquello, a ser el centro de atención, el centro de miradas airadas y lo cierto es que le gustaba.

Se había girado todo el mundo menos aquel hombre que todavía entablaba conversación con la camarera. Todos se apartaron de su camino en cuanto comenzó a acercarse a aquel individuo mientras pensaba _¡Por favor si es un café, no una obra de arte!_ Cuando llegó a su altura carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Disculpe, ¿podría pedir ya?

Al escuchar su voz, aquel hombre giró sobre sí y le miró con ojos dulces y una enorme sonrisa, algo a lo que Mycroft no estaba acostumbrado y a lo que no sabía cómo corresponder, así que sus labios intentaron marcar una sonrisa que mezclada con su ceño fruncido dejó en su cara una expresión realmente extraña.

—Es que es algo realmente complejo. ¿Cuál me aconseja usted?— Mycroft no pudo evitar descolocarse, y lo evidenció aquella boca entreabierta. Por mucho que se lo negara a sí mismo aquel hombre tenía algo, algo que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo.

—El…—Mycroft dudó un instante— el Caffe de Filtro Artesanal será adecuado.

— ¡Wooow! Adecuado, eso suena exquisito sin duda— aquel hombre le guiñó un ojo cómplice mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande si aquello era posible—. Sophi bonita puedes ponerme…— hizo gestos a la mujer para que se acercara y pedirle algo al oído.

—Hoy invita la casa Greg— Sophi, la bella camarera le tendía aquellos cafés con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, la misma que desapareció en cuestión de segundos cuando fijó su mirada en Mycroft—. ¿Qué le pongo?

Mycroft se sentía realmente extraño, aquella mujer le ponía lo mismo una y otra vez cada mañana, jamás le preguntaba, el era Mycroft Holmes.

—No, no… hoy le invito yo— Greg le tendía uno de los vasos de café que le acababan de preparar—. Esto sí es adecuado, más que adecuado, delicioso. Pruébelo y mañana me dice que tal. En ocasiones es bueno probar cosas nuevas, ¿no cree?

—Pues no creo estar de acuerdo con ese razonamiento…— Mycroft comenzó a exponer con toda su seriedad su punto de vista, pero aquel hombre únicamente le sonrió, dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

Y allí quedó Mycroft, con la palabra en la boca, sujetando aquel vaso de café que le había regalado un desconocido. Uno con una sonrisa preciosa. Uno al que no podía dejar de mirar mientras cruzaba por delante de la cristalería de la cafetería y que antes de desaparecer le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Mycroft abandonó la cafetería intentando repasar lo ocurrido, racionalizando lo que había ocurrido allí. Apenas es consciente del viaje en taxi, ni de cómo llegó hasta su oficina. Incapaz de quitarse a aquel joven de la cabeza.

Unos minutos después, ya sentado en la silla de su despacho, comenzó a probar el café. ¡Por Dios! Aquello estaba delicioso, una mezcla de sabor increíble. Un sabor que perduró prácticamente toda la mañana, y que no le permitió dejar de pensar en aquel joven, en todo el día.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente, Mycroft estaba levantado algo más temprano que de costumbre. Apenas si había podido dormir cinco horas.

El día anterior había estado inusualmente desconcentrado y eso había pasado factura en sus informes. Sobre todo el de la cuenta de Handson y asociados. Aquel abogado había sido un dolor de muelas durante toda la tarde, así que se había levantado más temprano para corregir algunos informes.

Aquella mañana había elegido su traje azul, el que hacía que su cabello pelirrojo resaltara más, e hizo algo que nunca hacía. Regresó al baño a observar por un momento su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió. O mejor dicho ensayó como sonreír, aunque un par de minutos después se sintió bastante pésimo y cesó algo molesto consigo mismo.

Si aquel café abría a la seis y cuarto, ¿qué hacía él esperando en la puerta? Esto era de locos, ¿qué le ocurría?

Y todo fue peor cuando pocos minutos después le sirvieron su café y se fue del lugar sin haberlo visto. ¿Eso es lo que ocurría? ¿De verdad llevaba desde ayer deseando volver a verlo?

Llego a su despacho entre preguntas sin respuesta, él jamás se había comportado así. Abrió su café y tomó un trago que realmente le supo horrible. Añoraba el sabor del estupendo café con toques de vainilla que se había tomado el día anterior.

—Señor— Anthea ingresaba al despacho algo apurada como siempre que algo salía mal—. Han llamado de la oficina de Bruselas. Hemos obtenido una cuenta muy importante, pero para el trámite requieren hablar con usted personalmente señor.

—Busca un vuelo Anthea, gracias. — Anthea se quedó bastante parada, su jefe jamás era amable, de hecho era el mayor hijo de puta sin corazón que jamás se había encontrado en la vida. Así que salió del despacho con una sensación rara.

oOo

El viaje a Bruselas se había alargado más tiempo del debido, que apenas hubiera sido regresar el viernes a la noche. Sin embargo, para afianzar la cuenta y bajo expresa decisión del dueño de la compañía, tuvo que permanecer allí hasta el miércoles.

Los días se le habían hecho eternos, y no podía evitar recordar a aquel joven de hermosa sonrisa, cada vez de degustaba un café. Es extraña la capacidad de relacionar recuerdos a sabores u olores que tenemos. Como somos capaces de recordar pequeños detalles, sin siquiera intentarlo, cómo aquel brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Buenos días, ¿se acuerda de qué café tomé el jueves pasado?— Vale, una vez realizada la pregunta se dio cuenta de lo realmente estúpido que había sonado eso.

—Pues no, yo no me puedo acordar de lo que toma todo el mundo, soy humana, ¿sabe?— la camarera lo miraba algo airada, pero Mycroft ni se percató, tan sumido que estaba en encontrar cual era aquel café.

—Si por supuesto, pero…—miraba los carteles de la pared una y otra vez leyendo los ingredientes, buscando el idóneo— tenía un sabor especial como a...

—A vainilla.

Una suave voz a su izquierda hizo que Mycroft se girara inmediatamente para encontrarse con la preciosa sonrisa de Greg y no pudo apartar su mirada de él. Hoy llevaba una camisa, no era la mejor camisa que había visto en su vida, pero el tono hacía sin duda resaltar el moreno de su piel.

—Te gustó, ¿eh? — Greg se giró hacia la barra y pidió a Sophi que se acercara exactamente igual que aquel día para pedirle algo al oído, mientras hacia una señal de dos con los dedos la camarera se giró a preparar lo que le había pedido—. Entonces, la elección no es tan sencilla, ¿verdad?

—Para nada. — Y aquello fue lo único que pudo decir, no había podido apartar su mirada de él, ni del brillo de sus ojos, ni de su encantadora sonrisa. Apenas era capaz de hablar, él Mycroft Holmes, estaba totalmente perdido en aquellos ojos.

oOo

Aquella sensación le era realmente ajena, esa necesidad de verlo a diario, aunque fuera únicamente por unos pocos minutos. Eso era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír durante toda la mañana, hasta el punto en que Anthea le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

—Más que bien querida, estupendamente bien — le contestaba con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que hacían que sus ojos brillaran.

Y aquello hacía que Anthea lo mirara aun más preocupada. Últimamente su jefe estaba más… humano, llegaba al trabajo diez minutos más tarde de lo acostumbrado; aunque todavía respetando su horario, y se iba temprano. Y aquello después de trabajar para él, durante lo que parecía una eternidad, era extraño.

Un sonido de mensaje en el celular de su jefe le hizo girarse antes de abandonar el despacho. Su jefe contestó apresuradamente, se levantó, se colocó la americana y abrió sus brazos antes de hablarle.

— ¿Cómo estoy? — Anthea paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de su jefe, ese que había deseado desde su primer día de trabajo. Con ese porte, esa elegancia, esas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas y su precioso pelo totalmente repeinado hacia la derecha. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Está fantástico, señor!

Las palabras se escaparon de lo más profundo de su alma, y ya se estaba reprendiendo a si misma cuando sucedió algo inesperado. El gran Mycroft Holmes se acercó a ella, posó sus manos es sus hombros y beso su mejilla.

—Deséame suerte querida. — Y abandonó de manera precipitada el despacho, de manera que Anthea tuvo que gritar un "Suerte" a pleno pulmón esperando que llegara a los oídos de su jefe, el que seguramente ya había llegado hasta los elevadores.

Anthea no había llegado hasta semejante puesto en la empresa por mantenerse al margen de las cosas, era una de las personas que manejaban la mayoría de la información de la compañía. Así que no podía quedarse simplemente allí esperando a que alguien le contara que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con su jefe.

No, ella tomó su americana y su bolso, se colocó sus gafas de sol y corrió por las escaleras dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que ocurría allí. Un poco de buen ejercicio sin duda bajar doce pisos con aquellos tacones, pero no podía permitir perder de vista a Mycroft.

Salió precipitadamente del edificio de la Diógenes International Coorp. para ver como Mycroft se subía a un taxi. Y tomó inmediatamente otro. Aquello se convirtió rápidamente en un juego de espías cuando le dijo al taxista con voz entrecortada por la carrera "Persiga a ese taxi y le daré trescientas libras". Aquel hombre no lo dudó ni un instante, comenzando una persecución por las calles de Londres.

Pocos minutos después observaba como Mycroft sonreía embobado a un joven en un restaurante de comida vegetariana, mientras hablaban y reían. Y entonces todo cobró sentido en su mente. El porqué todos sus esfuerzos por encandilar a su jefe no habían servido para nada. El porqué ahora sonreía sin parar y era agradable a los demás.

Mycroft Holmes estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado.

oOo

La mañana de cada nuevo día se había convertido en algo diferente para Mycroft Holmes desde hacía un par de meses. Daba igual a la hora que se levantara, cada mañana tenía un mensaje esperando en su celular: " _Buenos días_ ". Y una pequeña cara sonriente.

Y cada mañana al contestar su corazón se aceleraba, y una enorme sonrisa permanecía en su cara hasta que minutos después se encontraba con Greg tomando el café de la mañana. Ahora lo tomaban juntos, bien en la cafetería, o caminando por las calles de camino a su trabajo el cual se había dado cuenta que realmente estaba demasiado cerca de su casa.

Y el primer día en que sus manos se tocaron y sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras caminaban, le provocó un sentimiento de felicidad no comparable con nada. Nada en el mundo era ahora más importante para él, que esos minutos al día junto a Greg.

Greg era una de esas personas a las que todo en el mundo del parecía increíble, de esas que solo veían lo bonito incluso dentro de lo feo. Muchas eran las mañanas en las que pedía dos cafés y un emparedado, únicamente por si se topaban con algún necesitado de camino al centro. Y poder ofrecerle un desayuno.

Y Mycroft observaba encantado como aquellas personas lo miraban con adoración, como todo el mundo que se topaba con su sonrisa sincera.

Un día no pudo controlar más sus sentimientos y justo antes de entrar por la puerta de la compañía, se volvió y depositó un ligero beso en sus labios. No más que un suave roce de sus labios, algo tentativo esperando una respuesta por parte de Greg. Notó como sus piernas temblaban de los nervios, pues Greg tardó un poco en responder. Pero en el momento en que sus labios comenzaron a devolver aquel beso, el mundo a su alrededor podía terminarse en ese preciso momento que nada importaba más que el contacto de sus labios, ni que abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo mientras lo besaba delante de la mirada de multitud de personas que entraban por aquella puerta. Porque Mycroft no quería esconder su amor, ese que jamás pensó que encontraría.

oOo

El apartamento de Greg estaba algo alejado del de Mycroft, y el hecho de que hubieran al menos veinte cafeterías entre ellas le hizo preguntarse el porqué Greg acudía cada mañana allí a por su café. Tal vez algún día le preguntaría.

Era increíble la cantidad de objetos que tenía allí, parecía no haber tirado absolutamente nada en su vida. Y no es que estuviera todo desorganizado, no, todo estaba perfectamente organizado. Libros, guías de viajes, viejos álbumes de fotos, y decenas de cuadros con fotos de amigos. El colorido de las cortinas y de las paredes llamó especialmente su atención, Mycroft lo comparaba con el gris sobrio del suyo. Cualquiera podría decir que una persona como Mycroft no podría sentirse allí cómodo, pero lo cierto es que cada una de aquellas cosas hablaban de Greg, de lo especial que era y él solo quería saber más y más sobre él.

Aquella noche, la pasaron en compañía de unos buenos amigos de Greg, Dimmock y Donovan, cenaron, rieron, e incluso colocaron música y bailaron. Mycroft no podía parar de mirar a Greg y sonreír constantemente. No fue consciente de las miradas que se cruzaban entre Dimmock y Donovan, demasiado concentrado en las historias de Greg, bueno, más bien del movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba, del brillo de sus ojos y de su preciosa sonrisa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Greg?— Dimmock aprovechó un momento en el que Mycroft acudió al baño, para llevarse rápidamente a Greg a la cocina.

—Divertirme, cenar… ¿reír?— Greg le devolvía una enorme sonrisa.

—Ese hombre está enamorado de ti Greg. Y de verdad, me encanta verte así de feliz. Pero… dime, ¿lo sabe? — la sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Greg y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Todo bien?— Mycroft había entrado en la pequeña cocina buscando a Greg y al ver la cara seria de este, no pudo evitar intervenir.

—Por supuesto, todo "perfecto"—dijo Dimmock haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra—. Únicamente le comentaba a Greg que nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte Mycroft.

Greg le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que a Mycroft no le convenció para nada. Intentó hablar con él en cuanto sus amigos abandonaron el apartamento. Pero Greg en lugar de responderle comenzó a besarlo.

Los cálidos labios de Greg pronto consiguieron que olvidara lo que quería decir, y de los besos pasaron rápidamente a las caricias. Greg lo condujo directo hasta su habitación mientras iba quitando las capas de ropa que recubrían el cuerpo de Mycroft. Y aquella noche ya únicamente hubo tiempo para amar al otro, entregándose completamente a los besos y a las caricias. Suspirando y gimiendo el nombre del otro sin inhibiciones de una manera que Mycroft jamás pensó que haría.

Amaneció con Greg entre sus brazos, notando la calidez de su cuerpo y su respiración pausada contra la piel. Mycroft cerró los ojos intentando atrapar cada una de esas sensaciones y guardarlas muy a dentro, para no olvidarlas jamás. Su primera vez juntos, había sido la única especial en su vida. Jamás se había permitido amar con todo el corazón, siempre había considerado los sentimientos un error, ¡qué equivocado había estado toda la vida!, ¿cómo podía ser un error sentirse tan bien? Ahora mismo no deseaba nada más en la vida, que poder amanecer cada uno del resto de sus días junto a Greg.

oOo

El fin de semana había sido fabuloso, pero al despedirse el domingo, algo dentro de Mycroft se alarmó. No fue nada que se dijera, solo fue una sensación. La sensación que le dejó el último beso que se habían dado, fue un beso lleno de tristeza; tristeza que en un principio pensó que era debido al hecho de tener que separarse. Pero ahora al despertarse y no encontrar ningún mensaje en su celular parecía tomar mayor significado.

Mycroft se levantó alarmado consultando su celular cada pocos minutos, se aseó rápidamente repasando si había podido hacer algo mal, si podía haber dicho algo fuera de lugar y entonces recordó haber dicho "Te amo" mientras hacían el amor. Tal vez se había sobrepasado, tal vez aquello habías sido incorrecto.

Salió de casa demasiado pronto incluso para él, y permaneció en la puerta del café, esperando que apareciera como lo había estado haciendo cada mañana desde hacía dos meses. Pero Greg no apareció. No apareció ningún día de esa semana, ni siquiera contestaba a sus mensajes.

Mycroft ya no podía más, tenía que hablar con él.

El viernes como cada mañana permaneció más de una hora esperando a que se presentara. Le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que estaba muy preocupado y si no aparecía no dudaría más en presentarse en su casa. No le importaba si aquello no era correcto. Necesitaba saber que había ocurrido. Llevaba toda la semana totalmente derrumbado, tanto que el día anterior Anthea le pregunto que había salido mal. Y él no supo que contestar, porque realmente no lo sabía.

— ¿Y no piensa hacer nada?— Anthea lo miraba realmente enfadada— No piensa averiguar lo que ocurre, porque le juro que si no mueve usted el culo y va ahora mismo a verlo, lo haré yo misma.

Sus palabras le hicieron recapacitar. Amar no es un error. Decir te amo no es un error. Un error es amar y no ser capaz de decirlo, por miedo.

Pasó más de dos horas llamando a la puerta del apartamento de Greg, sin ningún resultado. Allí no había nadie. Y Mycroft se derrumbó, no pudo evitar que la primera de las lágrimas comenzara a caer. Ni que tras la primera cayeran muchas más entre sollozos. Sus piernas comenzaron a ceder bajo su peso y tuvo que sentarse allí mismo, en la puerta del apartamento, mientras recordaba su rostro, sus besos y sus caricias. Y no podía creer que todo hubiera terminado de aquella manera. Sin una explicación. Como si todo hubiera sido una mentira. Algo sin importancia para Greg.

Cada tarde durante dos semanas acudió a llamar a aquella puerta, y cada día el resultado era el mismo. Nadie contestaba. Y cada tarde se sentaba a esperar en aquella puerta, a que llegara. Hasta que un día ya no pudo más y no acudió.

La vida ya no era lo mismo. Cada mañana miraba su móvil esperando ver ese "Buenos días" y al no verlo, buscaba entre sus antiguos mensajes y los releía. Para después reprenderse a sí mismo una y otra vez, por esos sentimientos que le hacían desear estar a su lado una vez más. Esos que le hacían soñar cada noche con el calor de su cuerpo a su alrededor. Esos que le hacían necesitar saber desesperadamente si estaba bien, pese a haber pasado ya un mes. Amar no era algo bueno después de todo.

oOo

No se había dado cuenta de lo débil que se encontraba, hasta que una mañana se desmayo en su despacho. No recordaba haber sido trasladado al hospital San Barts, ni el momento en que le pusieron aquellos goteros. Y cuando aquel médico le preguntó, no recordaba la última vez que había comido en condiciones.

Anthea se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo con cara preocupada, pero sin decir absolutamente nada. Y así permanecieron todo el día porque era lo mejor. Para que hablar de algo que ambos sabían. Para qué hablar de algo que no podían solucionar.

Al final del día, tras varios exámenes y una analítica, fue dado de alta. Las indicaciones eran sencillas, no dejar de comer ni de beber.

Cuando Mycroft estaba terminado de rellenar unos informes antes de abandonar el hospital, no pudo evitar fijarse en una mujer de melena rizada que entraba en uno de los elevadores. Era Donovan, la amiga de Greg. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y Anthea acudió a él sujetándolo, realmente le estaba asustando el estado en que Mycroft se encontraba y no entendía que lo mandaran a casa.

—Anthea, he visto a una de las amigas de Greg.

— ¿Dónde, aquí, ahora?—dijo la mujer mirando a todos lados.

—Subió por el elevador. — Anthea se puso inmediatamente de pie, dispuesta a alejarse cuando la mano de Mycroft la sujetó de la muñeca reteniéndola. — Solo echaré un vistazo… ¡lo prometo!

Anthea dejó a Mycroft sentado en el hall del hospital y comenzó a inspeccionar piso por piso. Tal vez no debió hacerlo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que las cosas quedaran como estaban. Mycroft se habría repuesto del todo en cuestión de meses. Pero no, ella tuvo que jugar a los detectives y encontrarlo. ¿Y ahora que le contaba a Mycroft?

oOo

— ¿Estás enfermo?— la voz de Mycroft inundó la habitación número 35 del octavo piso del San Barts. Haciendo que Greg se girara asustado.

No hacía falta que contestara, las grandes ojeras, los múltiples aparatos a su alrededor y los goteros hablaban por él. Porque él, tan solo podía mirar a Mycroft con los ojos vidriosos.

Mycroft avanzó muy despacio en su dirección, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, incapaz de mirar a todos esos aparatos de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste nada Gregory? — los ojos de Mycroft se llenaron de lágrimas, y no intentó en ningún momento esconderlas, ya había llorado lo suficiente como para no avergonzarse de ello—. ¿Por qué me dejaste a un lado? Como si no te importara nada.

—Eso no es cierto…Yo no podía hacerte esto Myc—dijo forzando una sonrisa en su cara— yo no planeaba nada de esto, ya había decidido no pasar nunca más por aquí y entonces simplemente apareciste en mi vida. — Las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro e intentaba limpiarlas con las manos—. Y cada día a tú lado me hacía querer más y más de ti. Y me imaginé mil veces viviendo a tu lado y despertándome entre tus brazos. Y sabes, la realidad era que yo no tenía un futuro para compartir contigo. Yo no estaría en ese futuro. ¡No podía hacerte pasar por eso Mycroft!

Mycroft se acercó a la cama, sentándose con todo el cuidado que pudo y tomando las manos de Greg entre las suyas.

—Lo que no entiendes Greg. Es que me arrepentiré de cada uno de los días que tú estés en esta vida y yo no haya pasado contigo. — Depositó un pequeño beso en una de las manos de Greg—.De cada amanecer que haya podido tenerte entre mis brazos—dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. — De cada beso que te haya podido dar y no me hayas permitido. Porque te amo. Permíteme amarte Greg. Permíteme tener la suerte de pasar a tu lado, cada minuto posible.

Greg se aproximó a Mycroft con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y beso sus labios de la manera más dulce de la que era capaz.

—Tú tampoco tienes buen aspecto, ¿sabías? — le sonrió como solo podía sonreírle a él. A la persona que le había llenado de ilusión y de ganas de luchar por una vida juntos.

Nadie sabe cuando encontrará a la persona adecuada. Esa que consigue que la ames con todo tu corazón. Esa que con una simple palabra es capaz de arreglar tu día. Simplemente un día, por casualidad se cruza en tu camino y a partir de entonces tu vida gira en torno a ella.

Nadie sabe el tiempo que va a poder disfrutar de la compañía del ser amado. Simplemente un día, ya no está. Y todo pierde su sentido. Y únicamente permanecen los recuerdos. En nuestra mano está el no arrepentirnos entonces de los besos que no se dieron, de los abrazos que faltaron, y de los, ¡te amo! No nombrados.

oOo

 **N/A:** Felicidades mi querida Lady Amoran ¡Te quiero mucho amiga! (*.*)

Espero que te haya gustado O.O ¡Estoy ansiosa por saberlo!

Y como no, espero sus comentarios al respecto, buenos, malos, más buenos, más malos…. cuantos más mejor por favor xDDDD pues en el reto que participa cada review "logeado" suma puntos.

¡Besos a todos!


End file.
